


Pancakes and Conversation

by RavenclawProngs



Series: Tumbling Through the World [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Explicit Consent, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: Maybe this wasn't the best thing to bring up at the breakfast table...





	Pancakes and Conversation

Matthew neatly set his silverware on his plate and wiped the remnants of syrup from his mouth, setting aside his napkin as well, and turned to address Gilbert.

"I want to have sex with you," he stated.  Gilbert froze, coffee cup halfway to his lips, and lowered his mug.

"Ah.  Er, right **now?"** he asked, voice slightly strained and eyebrows arched in surprise.

Matthew blinked, suddenly overcome with a vision of Gilbert sitting on the edge of the breakfast table wearing one of Matthew's over-sized hoodies and nothing else.  Smiling mischievously, the fantasy Gilbert slowly lay back on the table as Matthew's hands slid the zipper down... down... all the way down...

Shaking his head to clear it of his daydream, he noticed Gilbert's knowing smirk.  Clearly, it had been all too obvious where his mind had wandered off to.

Clearing his throat, Matthew managed to answer, "No.  I'm just... letting you know where I'm at.  Just, y'know, so you'd... know.  Um."  Suddenly uncomfortable, he looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his sleeves.

Halfway rising from his seat, Gilbert planted one hand firmly on the table, using the other to turn Matthew's head to face him.  Leaning in slowly, he pressed his lips to Matthew's, gently entreating entry with a questioning slip of tongue against Matthew's lip.  Matthew's lips parted on a sigh and Gilbert tilted his head slightly as he took the invitation to explore Matthew's mouth, nibbling on Matt's bottom lip slightly and letting their tongues glide against each other.

He pulled away gradually, diving back in multiple time to kiss Matt from a different angle before resting his forehead gently against the blond's, meeting his gaze solemnly.  Matt took deep breaths to try and slow his heart rate down, looking back at Gilbert over the top of his fogged up lenses.  Gilbert smirked at him briefly, noticing the state of his glasses, before his expression gentled and he nuzzled Matthew's nose with his own.

"I'm not really ready for much more than that right now," he murmured, settling back into his seat again.  "It's not that I don't want to--or, well--it's not that you're not hot-- _Sheiße_ _,_ what am I trying to say."  He hunched into his seat a little, scowling at himself.

Matt reached out and ran a gentle fingertip between his brows, attempting to soothe away his frustration before letting his hand fall to cup Gilbert's cheek.  "You don't have to explain yourself, Gil.  A simple 'no' works just fine."

Gilbert sighed, his eyes falling shut as he leaned into Matthew's hand.  "I know," he murmured.  Then he tilted Matthew's hand palm up, meeting his gaze as he pressed kisses along his fingertips and toward the heel of his hand.

Dragging one of his eyeteeth along the tender skin of Matthew's wrist just to watch Matt shiver, he added, "But it's more of a 'not now,' than a 'never.'  I'm sure we'll get there someday."

Matthew panted slightly, fingers trembling in Gilbert's gentle hold.  He hadn't really expected talking about consent to result in more fuel for his fantasies, but he certainly wasn't complaining.  Regardless, now was a good time to change the subject; if he had to sit here any longer with Gilbert being so flirty and touching him like that, he'd spontaneously combust.

"Good to know," he murmured, turning his hand over and lacing their fingers together.  "So, how about we go to the park?  The weather's supposed to be beautiful today."

Smiling crookedly at Matthew's obvious change of subject and transparent suggestion they go somewhere public and mostly PDA-free, Gilbert nodded contentedly.

"Sure, _Liebchen_ _,_ sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Sheiße_ =shit  
>  _Liebchen_ =sweetheart


End file.
